El verdadero amor nunca se olvida
by Crystal Jung
Summary: Continuación de la segunda película pero con el fin un poco alterado *//Capítulo 2//*
1. Default Chapter

Este fic es la continuación de la segunda película de scc pero con el fin un poco alterado. Qué pasaría si la carta hubiera borrado todos los sentimientos de sakura?, seguría amando a Shaoran?, Tomoyo seguirá siendo su mejor amiga?....  
  
+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-- +--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-- +--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-- +--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-- +--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--  
  
Introducción :  
  
-No puedes obligarnos a ser tus amigos!!-dijo Sakura  
  
-Yo me siento sola!!, estuve encerrada mucho tiempo en un lugar oscuro y frío, sin nadie q me acompañara, sin nadie con quién hablar!!!!-dijo la carta Clow  
  
-Yo quiero ser tu amiga!!  
  
-Tú me quitaste a mis amigos!!  
  
-No es como tú piensas!!  
  
-Ustedes no me buscaron, tú no me buscaste!!!  
  
-Yo no sabía....  
  
-Q no sabías?, q yo existía?, mejor xq no eres sincera contigo misma, xq no lo aceptas!!!  
  
-Acepto?, q cosa tengo q aceptar?  
  
-Tú no hiciste ni el menor esfuerzo por averiguar cuántas eran todas las cartas clow  
  
-Yo no...  
  
-Tú siempre te quejaste de ser la escogida  
  
-Yo nunca  
  
-Tú no eres una buena card captor, necesitas de la ayuda de los demás, necesitas de la gente  
  
-NO!!!, NO!!!, NO ES CIERTO!!!  
  
-Tú no sabes lo q es sentirse sola, siempre has estado rodeada de gente!!!, por eso borraré todos tus recuerdos, tus más preciados sentimientos, todo comenzará de nuevo......  
  
-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Sí, sí, ya sé q este capítulo estuvo muy corto, pero es la introducción, espero q me dejen mucho reviews de lo contrario no publicaré más capítulos : reviews=capítulos. A los q les gusta Harry Potter lean mi otro fic "Todo por amor" 


	2. Un nuevo comenzar

Bueno, aquí les va unas respuestas a los reviews q me dejaron :  
  
Abril-chan : Muchas gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes por tus "amenazas locas", q las entiendo, puedes creer q eres la única persona q me ha dejado un review pidiéndome q continuara con mi fic?, pues créelo xq es verdad. Y con respecto a S&s, no lo sé, al principio pensé q lo haría así, y aún tengo esa idea, supongo q sólo el tiempo decidirá si es así, y también depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia, espero q me sigas dejando reviews!!!!  
  
Paola-loves-Malfoy-and-ha : ja-ja-ja!!!, te soy sincera, no me gusto tu review, y te lo digo xq eres mi amiga y te conozco, aunq si no te conociera igual te lo diría, y para q estés satisfecha aquí tienes lo q tanto pedías : GRACIAS PAOLA MAUTINO!!, TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO, NO SABES CUANTO TE AGRADEZCO POR HABERME AYUDADO EN PONERLE UN TÍTULO A MI FIC!!! Y PERDÓN, PERDÓN XQ EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO SE ME OLVIDÓ MENCIONARTE, LO SIENTO!!! Ahora si estás feliz?, todos los días me molestabas con eso en el colegio y ya lo hice, ahora si lo q te molesta es q yo haya puesto de título la sugerencia q me dijiste, no hay problema, yo lo cambio!!  
  
Capítulo 2 : Un nuevo comenzar  
  
Sakura Kinomoto es una chica q tiene 13 años, va a entrar a 2 de secundaria, sus padres son Nadeshico y Fujitaka, tiene 3 hermanos, su hermano mayor se llama Touya y sus dos hermanos menores son gemelos llamados Shinji y Joy. Su mejor amiga es Thea. Su prima hermana es Tomoyo Daidouji, la chica más popular de la escuela Tomoeda.  
  
+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-- +--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-- +--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--  
  
**Ring**Ring**Ring**Ring**  
  
-Hola?, si?, hola Thea, sí, soy yo, Sakura, a q hora?, ahorita?, dónde?, en tu casa?, quiénes van a ir?, ya, perfecto, entonces nos vemos, bye  
  
**Sakura colgó el teléfono**  
  
-Q raro?, q tendrá q decirnos Thea q es tan importante?-pensó Sakura mientras iba donde su madre para pedirle permiso  
  
**Toc**Toc**Toc**Toc**  
  
-Quién?-dijo Nadeshico  
  
-Yo, Sakura  
  
-Oh!, adelante  
  
-Mamá, puedo salir?  
  
-A dónde?  
  
-A la casa de Thea  
  
-Hoy?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Hija, no te acuerdas?, hoy vienen a comer tus tíos  
  
-Mamá, xfa!!  
  
-No, además ya a comenzar el colegio, ahí la vas a ver  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada, ahora ven conmigo, ayúdame a cocinar  
  
-Está bien, un momento, voy a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Thea disculpándome q no voy a poder ir  
  
Sakura le mandó un rápido mensaje de texto disculpándose y apagó su celular....  
  
+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-- +--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-- +--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--  
  
Era un lindo día, era domingo, mañana iría a la escuela otra vez, comenzaría el 2 de secundaria. Sakura se dio un rápido baño, luego se vistió y bajó a desayunar.  
  
-Muy buenos días, papá!!!!, muy buenos días mamá!!!!-dijo Sakura  
  
-Buenos días hija!!!!-dijeron sus padres al unísono  
  
-Buenos días Touya!!  
  
-Buenos días  
  
-Hoy te toca cocinar?-dijo Sakura  
  
-Sí-dijo Touya  
  
-Y q vas a cocinar hoy?  
  
-Mmmmmmm....no sé, q te gustaría q cocine?  
  
-No lo sé, todo lo q cocinas es rico!! *=*  
  
-Creo q cocinaré...-pero Touya no pudo terminar  
  
*Bua**Bua**Bua**  
  
-Q pasa?-dijo Nadeshico  
  
-Me..snif...caí...snif...-dijo Shinji  
  
-De dónde?  
  
-Me desperté, y luego me caí  
  
-Te caíste de la cama?  
  
-Sí...snif...  
  
-Ven conmigo, te voy a curar-dijo Nadeshico y se fue con Joy a su cuarto para curarlo.  
  
El día transcurrió rápidamente, Sakura se puso a terminar su tarea vacacional, ella siempre dejaba las cosas para el final. Sakura terminó de hacer las tareas y se durmió.  
  
**Toc**Toc**Toc**Toc**  
  
-(Bostezo)¿Quién es?-dijo Sakura  
  
-Hija, despierta, tienes q ir al colegio!!!!!-dijo Nadeshico  
  
-Mamá es temprano!!!  
  
-Son las 7:15 a.m.  
  
-Q?!?!?!?!?!?!?-dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie bruscamente  
  
Se cambió lo más rápido q pudo y desayunó de la misma manera, salió corriendo a su colegio. Cuando llegó ahí sólo se encontró con Rika, ella le dijo :  
  
-Hola Sakura!!  
  
-Hola Rika!!!  
  
-Hey!, Sakura  
  
-Dime  
  
-Y tu mochila?  
  
-Acá...-dijo Sakura tocándose la espalda-¿mi mochila?, no puede ser ¡ se me quedó en mi casa ¡  
  
-Sakura, tú nunca cambias, siempre estás muy despistada  
  
-¿Ahora q hago?  
  
-No lo sé  
  
-¿Q hora es?  
  
-7:45 a.m  
  
-Si tengo tiempo de regresar a mi casa por mi mochila, ya vengo!!!!!!  
  
-Chau!!!  
  
Sakura corrió lo más rápido q pudo a su casa y entró como un huracán, cogió su mochila y se fue sin ni siquiera saludar a su madre ni a sus hermanos. Otra vez corrió la más rápido q pudo, doblando una esquina había un reloj gigante, eran las 7:55 a.m, sólo faltaban 5 minutos para empezar las clases, no podía llegar tarde. Estaba doblando una esquina cuando se choca con alguien, ambos caen al suelo :  
  
-Lo siento, es q estaba muy apurada y no vi q estabas delante de mí  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo un apuesto muchacho q le extendía la mano a Sakura  
  
Sakura se quedó embobada, el chico era sumamente guapo y llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Tomoeda, ella tomó la mano del chico y se paró. Sakura miró su reloj : 7:57 a.m.  
  
-Fue un gusto conocerte, me tengo q ir, no puedo llegar tarde-dijo Sakura y emprendió otra vez la carrera sólo q ahora con una gran sonrisa....  
  
+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-- +--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-- +--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--  
  
Ahora Sakura ya se encontraba sentada en su carpeta, ¿de qué grado sería ese chico?, parecía tener su misma edad pero ella nunca lo había visto. Buscó con la mirada a Thea para contarle lo sucedido pero no encontraba.  
  
-Rika, ¿has visto a Thea?-dijo Sakura  
  
-Sakura, te tengo q decir algo, Thea se va de viaje a Estados Unidos-dijo Rika  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¡no puede ser!  
  
-Ella nos lo dijo el sábado, tú no fuiste  
  
-Sí, es q estaba muy ocupada, iban a venir mis tíos y...  
  
Sakura se calló súbitamente, la nueva profesora había echo su entrada al salón, ella era alta, casi del tamaño de Touya, muy joven, incluso Sakura podría decir q tenía la misma edad de su hermano :  
  
-Mucho gusto, soy la profesora Aome Aton, pero pueden decirme sólo Aome. Yo soy la encargada de ustedes por este largo año, espero q la pasemos muy bien, Ahora les presento a un nuevo alumno : Li Shaoran  
  
En ese momento hizo aparición en el salón un guapo muchacho, era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.  
  
-Hey!, yo ya conozco a ese muchacho-murmuró Sakura para si misma  
  
-Srta. Kinomoto, por favor, le agradecería q guardara silencio.  
  
-Sí profeso...., disculpe, ¿cómo sabe mi apellido?  
  
-Su hermano me mostró muchas fotos de usted, se nota q la quiere mucho-dijo la profesora-lástima q a mi no me quiera tanto como a usted-murmuró muy despacio  
  
Sakura tenía un oído muy fino, y pude escuchar lo q murmuró la profesora Aome.  
  
-Lo último q me faltaba, mi profesora es una ex enamorada de mi hermano, mi mejor amiga se va a Estados Unidos, q puede ser peor?-pensó Sakura  
  
Sólo q Sakura no sabía q habían cosas q podían ser peor, cosas q involucrarían a ella, Tomoyo, y ¿por qué no cierto alumno nuevo?  
  
*********************************  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
Este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia, x cierto, quería agradecer a mi amiga Paola Mautino x darme el título para este fic, el capítulo pasado se me olvidó agradecérselo así q ahora se lo agradezco. :P  
  
Como siempre les pido mucho reviews, quiero saber q opinan de mi fic, creen q pueda llegar a los 8 reviews?, no les quiero pedir mucho, pero si les advierto reviews=un capítulo más osea +reviews=+capítulos; si en verdad les interesa mi fic dejenme uno, sino, yo comprenderé ;) 


End file.
